The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computed tomography (CT), including but not limited to methods and systems for ultra-low dose CT fluoroscopy.
CT fluoroscopy is an invaluable tool for use during CT-guided interventions such as biopsy, drainage, and ablations. In many centers, CT-fluoroscopy is the dominant modality used to guide non-vascular interventions in the chest, abdomen, pelvis, and musculoskeletal system. Most modern CT scanners are capable of performing CT fluoroscopic imaging procedures. For instance, a CT scanner can be programmed to perform CT fluoroscopy data acquisition. There are likely several hundred thousand related procedures performed in the United States per annum, and potentially millions worldwide.